


Egg Paint

by lunaraindrop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Easter Eggs, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Painting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraindrop/pseuds/lunaraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack colors Easter Eggs. Derek doesn't, but proves to be an Artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Paint

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Easter Eggs" on Tumblr. =D

The day Stiles knew he was In Love with Derek Hale, was the day he found out that Derek was a secret Artist.

Oh, and it was also two days before Easter.

When Erica lamented being too old to color Easter eggs with her Mom, Stiles excitedly suggested the Pack doing their own, to bond as a kinda-sorta-disfuntional-wolfy family. When all Derek did was raise a thick eyebrow and tell them that they were in charge of clean up, they sent out texts and raided the Store for colorful supplies, and Eggs.

The next day was filled with vinegar and food coloring filled cups, wax crayons, glitter, stickers, Eggs, and happy laughter. Everyone made an egg for themselves and the other members of their Pack. Well, except Derek. Derek sat in the armchair in the corner reading a book, looking up every once in a while at his Betas on the newspaper covered floor.

No matter how many times Stiles , Erica and Isaac tried to get the guy to come over and join in on the fun, Derek wouldn’t budge. He did crack a smile at the egg Stiles made him, and gave him credit for figuring out how to make an egg look like it was wearing a leather jacket.

It was later, much later, when everyone left and after Stiles put away the colorful eggs in the Fridge, when he walked in on the strangest, more jarringly beautiful sight.

Derek had taken some paper towels, dipped them in the different colored dyes, and used them to paint a piece of paper Stiles had not seen him get out. Using the twisted tips of paper towels, he quietly drew a watercolor looking multi-colored wolf, and a boy in a red coat, walking side by side down a path in the woods.

Stiles stood silently by, slack jawed, barely breathing in fear of disturbing the Artist at work.

When Derek was done he gently cradled the paper in his hands, and put it on the counter to dry. Pulling a pen from his pocket, he signed the bottom of the page.

Stiles looked over his shoulder.

 

_To: Stiles_

_From: Derek_

 

Derek turned around, not backing away from how close they were. Stiles shocked eyes shined as he pointed to the masterpiece.

“That’s for me? You…made that for me?”

The tips of Derek’s ear turned pink, but he kept a straight face, only shrugging his shoulders.

“You made me an egg, and I always ended up screwing them up when I was younger. This was a better idea.”

Scooting even closer, Stiles caged Derek in against the countertop.

“Oh it was. In fact, I let me show you how much I like it.”

The next day, Stiles was covered in strange fingerpaint looking stains over his cheekbones, neck, shoulders and hands. Derek dark hair had colorful hues in the sunlight for weeks. Nobody said anything…but did give their eggs dubious looks.

Years later, when Stiles and their kids colored Easter eggs, Derek would show them how to paint with the leftover colors.


End file.
